Nossas diferentes semelhanças
by suumeragi
Summary: Ele, o número quatro. O outro, o número seis. Diferentes, mas mesmo assim semelhantes.GrimmxUlqui, yaoi. 1ª do Brasil. Presente para Cáh-chan.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertence ao Tio Kubo Mágico, por que se fosse meu... Contém alguns spoiler, mas se você leu até o volume 28, joins!

Fanfic feita de presente à Cáh-chan, uma amiga linda e maravilhosa que eu tenho em minha vida; e também à Aika Sumeragi, minha nee-chan, que fez essa capa estremamente linda e me ajudou nos meu momentos de noobice. Amos vocês!

**Capa (retirem os epaços!):** http: / / . / _ qA2YW9HAbUA / ScAtAEAziiI / AAAAAAAAABw / XYdhSl66gP8 / s1600- h / Grimmjow _ Ulquiorra _ by _ ningyee7 . jpg (Obrigado, photobucket, por não ter me deixado upar a foto em você u.u)

* * *

**Nossas diferentes semelhanças**

Ele, o número quatro.

O outro, o número seis.

Se fosse só por isso, estaria explicado as diferenças entre eles, mas havia muito mais coisa do que somente dois números entre eles.

Um era frio, e como o próprio inverno tinha uma pele banca como um floco de neve que acabara de cair do céu.

O outro tinha um gênio esquentado. Mas **muito **esquentado mesmo. Talvez isso explicasse a cor de sua pele, como a de uma pessoa que sempre que pode vai a praia se bronzear...

Mas, apesar de todas as diferenças, eles tinham semelhanças.

Como por exemplo, andavam com as mãos escondidas, dentro dos bolsos da calça.

Ou como a força dos dois; descomunal.

Mas mesmo tendo forças semelhantes, suas forças eram diferentes.

Por que um era o número **4**, o **quarto **mais forte**, **o quarto com o **maior poder**.

E o outro era o número **6**, o **sexto** mais forte, o sexto com o **maior poder**.

E o quatro sempre vem antes do seis.

Nem por isso eles deixavam de se encontrar. Lógico, "moravam" no mesmo local, serviam a mesma pessoa, lutavam com o mesmo propósito. Bom, pelo menos _um _lutava com _esse _propósito.

O outro era orgulhoso demais para se deixar humilhar assim, parecia, aos olhos do número quatro, que só estava ali para poder arranjar uma boa briga. E aos olhos do seis, o outro nem deveria estar ali.

Ele era perfeito, não? Com seu olhar sério e frio, sua voz calma como uma brisa de verão, suas marcas no rosto - que convenhamos, pareciam duas lágrimas que esqueceram de secar e ficaram gravadas ali – suas próprias Ressureicíons, sua força, seu corpo... Para o número seis, se existisse um ser perfeito, esse ser seria irmão gêmeo do número quatro.

Enquanto isso o número seis era... Bom, se o número quatro tentasse definir o número seis em uma palavra, seria a palavra _sexy_. Seu corpo esculpido por deuses (por que essa era a única explicação lógica que o número quatro achou para definir um corpo _daquele jeito_)_, _seu timbre forte, que sempre falava o que lhe vinha na cabeça, seu buraco hollow... Tudo isso, para o número quatro, que é tão diferente do número seis, era o exemplo de uma completa perdição.

E por isso o quatro não podia deixar de implicar com o seis, mostrando a ele – mesmo que isso doesse, inexplicavelmente, em si próprio – as suas diferenças.

Um era o doce, o outro o amargo.

Um era a garoa, o outro a tempestade.

Um era a brisa, o outro era o furacão.

Um era o inverno, o outro era o verão.¹

Ainda assim um era como a relva verde de um campo em paz, e o outro o céu azul-celeste, que mudava de humor à toda hora, à todo momento.

Um gostava de caminhar, enquanto o outro gostava de correr.

Um era calmo em todas as suas ações: quando ia dar um aviso, quando ia conversar com a _chefia_, quando ia lutar...

O outro era esquentado, ia para cima de seu oponente com tudo, esmagando-os como se fossem formigas. E havia uma coisa no número seis que o número quatro notara: ele não gostava de seu chefe. Fosse por ele ser mais forte – **bem** mais forte do que ele – ou por ele tê-lo humilhado na frente de todos², mas ele não gostava de obedecer as ordens dele.

E isso fazia o 'coração' do número quatro doer, pois o medo de ficar sem a presença do número seis – ainda mais por idiotice e orgulho do esquentadinho – era maior do que ele podia agüentar.

E ele dizia para se mesmo que não era pelo medo do fim que ele estava mais perto do outro, mais próximo, mais _quente_ (pelo menos naqueles momentos) com o número seis. Por que mesmo com as suas diferenças, o número quatro sabia que ele queria, que _eles _queriam; que os abraços, os beijos, as mordidas, as palavras sem nexos e os momentos de êxtase dos dois, por motivos diferentes, eram semelhantes. Eram o mesmo prazer, a mesma dor e a mesma diversão para o número seis. E era o ar, a necessidade e a felicidade do número quatro. Por mais que o seis disse "não", o número quatro sempre conseguia fazê-lo dizer "sim". "Sim" e outras palavras que fazem o 'coração' do número quatro disparar.

Por que necessitava do número seis; por que o que faltava nele mesmo ele acharia naqueles braços bronzeados rodeando e apertando sua cintura. Por que ele sabia; ah, e como sabia, que o número seis _também _necessitava dele, também queria ele; por mais diferente que fossem suas formas de mostrar necessidade um do outro, o que eles buscavam era semelhante.

Um buscava a perdição.

O outro somente a perfeição.

* * *

**N/A:** Eita, tpw, que final melado XD Se eu escrevese mais que isso eu ia apagar a fic toda e ia escrever um lemon aí xP Se alguém não conseguiu visualizar a capa, me manda um e-mail (está no meu profile) que eu mando a foto.

Essa fic eu escrevi por que eu AMO esse casal, e como a Cáh disse, não tinha NENHUMA fic desse casal aquei no ff! Como pode?! u.u Presentes e fangirlidades de lado, apesar da fic não ter saído o que eu tinha esperado, gostei muito de escrevê-la e de postá-la *olha pra pasta cheia de fics inacabadas/ruins*

¹: BTW, RIMOU! XD Morri de rir quando eu notei isso

²: Logo após Grimmjow ter voltado da sua 1ª luta contra Ichigo, Tousen arrancou seu braço e Aizen o rebaixou de seu posto.

_Se você consegui ler até aqui, uma review não faz mau a ninguém e ainda alimenta a auto estima XD Sugestões e críticas são bem vindas._


End file.
